Twenty-one patients were evaluated 5-19 years after operative correction of tetralogy of Fallot. Abnormalities of right ventricular diastolic dimension, cardiac rhythm, and right ventricular pressre were detected. Nevertheless, cardiac function was normal or nearly normal in all patients.